Episode 739 (5th March 1992)
Plot Pauline is thrilled when Arthur returns home the next morning. He tells her what happened at the pub and how he was arrested yet hailed a hero for what he did. Michelle starts to come to terms with Mark's diagnosis. Ricky catches Dot leaving the Square with a bag and assumes she will be gone for the night, so decides to hold a squat party with Sam. Pat thinks Ricky should get rid of Frankie as he is not being looked after properly. Mark takes his anger out on Rachel over his diagnosis being discovered by Michelle. She tells him to stop blaming other people. Arthur cannot face asking Mark to rejoin his business, so Pauline asks him instead. Pat tells Frank that Ricky has paid them back for the money she gave him to take Frankie to the vets the other day. Grant's "friends" turn up with cars that need fixing; he promises they will be done by the end of the day and gets Ricky to fix them whilst he drinks with the men at The Vic. Pauline is delighted when Pete and Big Ron finish installing her new kitchen. Ian learns Hattie is attending Ricky and Sam's squat party and does what he can to go so that he can see her there. Phil stops Ricky working on the car and annoys Grant when he tells him they are not fixing the motors. Mark turns up at Mrs. Hewitt's house to work; Arthur later shows up and is thrilled to see Mark again. They smile at each other and get to work. Frank is disappointed when Ricky buys a new TV for him and Sam at the squat. Pat takes Frankie to new owners. Sam is sad to see him go. Mark returns to see Gill after the day at work and tells her about his argument with Rachel. Frank notices Craven, the boy who stole his car and crashed it, in The Vic and makes Pete phone the police, but the police are unable to take action. Dot returns from her day out visiting Nick and hears the party going on at the squat. Etta is also annoyed by the noise and visits Frank to complain, while Dot complains to Grant. Frank and Grant both head over to the squat and have a heated argument when Grant makes comments on his parenting. Frank prepares to get physical with Grant, who warns him he is not to be messed with. Cast Regular cast *Frank - Mike Reid *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - Todd Carty *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Mrs. Hewitt - Elizabeth Power Guest cast *Gill - Susanna Dawson *Stevens - Steve Weston *Craven - Karl Collins *P.C. - Martin Head Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Living room *Gill's flat - Living room *Christine's house - Garden Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant finds out who his real friends are. Arthur wants to patch things up with Mark - can Pauline persuade the stubborn pair to make amends? Pat has some wise words for Sam and Ricky about their responsibilities. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes